1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to agricultural implements and more particularly to a two-way plow with offset and individual mechanical plow trips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Individual trip mechanisms are usually provided for the working units of one-way plows to prevent damage when obstacles or the like are encountered. Where two-way, or roll over plows are utilized, the non-working plow units are usually mounted above the similarly spaced working units and spaced 180.degree. therefrom and located in the same vertical plane. This leads to interference when the working plow unit is tripped and moves toward the non-tripped and non-working plow. This may be avoided by special linkage between the working and non-working plows as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,748 to Raymond C. Fischer dated June 30, 1970 and entitled Two-Way Plow Trip and assigned to subject Assignee.
This design requires considerable space for the tripping process and considerable extra elements besides long extension springs or the re-setting process. Other designs may utilize a single hydraulic cylinder per pair of right and left hand plows which is expensive and also requires considerable maintenance. This type plow is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,840 dated May 16, 1972 to Clarence B. Richey and entitled Two-Way Plow With Hydraulic Trip And Reset.